Lack of data and information make troubleshooting complex remote software intensive systems extremely difficult or impossible. In most cases, the problem is only found if the troubleshooter happens to make a good guess regarding the nature of the problem. Many problems involving computer hardware and software remain unsolved years after being reported due to insufficient data concerning operating parameters, operating history, and computer status at the time of the problem.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for accumulating information pertaining to the operating parameters, operating history and computer status immediately prior to hardware or software failure that will facilitate diagnostic evaluation by system troubleshooters.